This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention disclosed below. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived, implemented or described. Therefore, unless otherwise explicitly indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Crossfading is an audio mixing technique that involves fading a first audio source out while fading a second audio source in at the same time. Simple crossfading does not work well when different types of songs (e.g. different genres, tempo, instrumentation, etc.) are crossfaded. Manual crossfading by DJs can be performed more intelligently, however even in this case crossfading is limited as typical song formats are not separated into instrument tracks. Newer music formats, such as MPEG Spatial Audio Object Coding (SAOC), that deliver partially separated tracks to the consumer. Additionally, newer methods such as blind source separation (BSS) allow instrument tracks to be separated from a mix such as that found in typical music files.